Last Knight, The Complete Series
by Universe 1029
Summary: Part 3 of I.M.P Trilogy: "There's three Villain in this story. First one want his world to return back on the map. Second is Unicron return and led the undead army. Third is want to destroy the Second Gold Lantern. Every Character in this will stop them, no matter the cost." Important Message is now uploaded. Re-editing the trailers in the full one.
1. Last Knight Offical Trailer 1 (Old)

_This is an working story and this trailer is a bit similar to the official trailer but will an few changing. More trailer will be up soon. Enjoy this!_ \- Universe 1029.

* * *

 **From Paramount, Roster teeth, and Cartoon Network present...**

 _In the Knight Age. An blood covered sword stuck on the ground and Taiyang holding an body and crying. On the forest, an moving group of Camerabot walk through the trees._

Punk: **"It is being said..."**

 _Army of Faunus rushed into battle and others: the Human ran into them._

Dalek: **"Through the ages:"**

 _An giant three-headed metal dragon flew as Summer Rose holding two babies, riding a house on the side of the cliff._

Cosmos: **"Without sacrifice."**

 _On Remnant. Both species battle each other and many bodies piled. On Prime Universe. Many Axis (Prime) and Homeworld Gems got destroyed by the Guardians including Omega Supreme. As somewhere, Rose Quartz ran to Pink Diamond and then an scatter noise sounded and the everything fade to black..._

All of three: **"There can be no victory."**

 **From their creator: Micheal Bay, Monty Oum, Tom Warburtion and Rebecca Sugar.**

Teletraan 3: **"Six species at war."**

 _All the Mobians walk to the statue of Prime Camerabot. An plate say: "Not many Camerabot will remember you. But we, Earth 1029 will remember you. Rest in Peace."_

Trey: **"One Mobian."**

 _Team RWBY walk through their destroyed city who had bit of "Cyberfromed" part left on the building._

Ruby: **"One Faunus."**

 _Group of KND members found the destroyed Black Central Battery._

Number 5: **"One Kids."**

 _Greg playing his guitar while Blue Diamond sobbing over the Palanquin._

Greg: **"One Adults."**

 _As Frisk crawl out of the broken building and scrapped metal junks..._

Frisk: **"One fresh."**

 _He found an dead body with an name on it. And it name is "Pandora."_

Blue Diamond: **"One metal."**

 _Blake looking around and find Adam who heading to an giant hole._

Blake: "Please don't go in there! It's too dangerous!"

 _But he didn't listen and went in the hole._

Number Zero: **"Nigel Uno, my son had left us."**

 _Something came out of Saturn. And that something is an Indigo Central Battery and the army of Indigo Tribe._

N.M.S 2.0: **"One hundred billion trillion planets in the cosmos."**

 _Outskirt of the city, an broken and abandon tower suddenly power up. Somewhere on Time Alley, the people from RWBY's past included Team STRQ found an room who holding an sliver "Star Saber" who had writing on it. It say: "Summer Rose: Thus kindly I scatter." As somewhere Blue Diamond and Greg hugging each other and crying._

?: **"You want to know don't you?"**

 _As Chad from KND and Raven from RWBY surrender to Ironwood and his army. Out of the shadow, Sixshot walk behind him and put out the gun to his head._

Summer: **"Why we keep fighting here?"**

 _An swarm of black rings and an planet heading to Earth as other direction was an army of Indigo Tribe heading to there._

 **In 2017.**

 _The planet is transforming as the black rings headed to the graveyard. Many color Wrap rings opened up as the I.M.P ran to the Greg's car wash._

Weiss: **"I wanna stay..."**

 _John jumps on Metal Gear REX and attack it, then the leader of "Sinestro Corp" grab him. Somewhere in the hear of battle, Garnet suddenly un-fuse and Sapphire tries to grab Ruby but she got absorbs by other five rubies and fused into something devastation._

Qrow: **"And I wanna fight them."**

 _Francis pull his fake arm off and shot out the Ki blast and hit the enemy. Meanwhile Number 5 and Number 362 saw Number 1 floating down to the ground._

Number 5: "Nigel Uno! What have they done to you?!"

 _He didn't listen but when he touched the ground, he put out his purple ring. Once he do that, he create an purple sword and rushed to them._

Father Time: **"And now, two worlds collided."**

 _All hell breaks loose as many colors flash up the sky as the ground forces take heavy fight._

Jacques: "The Operation WAR is over."

Odin: "We are not giving up, right?"

Brainy: "(sighs) We're screwed."

 _Then explosion appeared and everyone begin to suck into the sky._

Teletraan Alpha: **"Only one species survives."**

 _On the highway, Yang drove to the battlefield as two Metal Gear RAY chase her down. Somewhere Summer spend her arm at an giant black robot as it about to smash her when Taiyang ran to her. In the city, Team RWBY, JNRP and STRQ battling Sixshot and Frisk who have metal wings. And coming out form the broken tower is Trey who wearing Raven's Mask which broke in half and Summer's cloaks which he used as an cape and Ruby's cloak who he turn it to scarf, Holding the "Star Saber" and Steven's shield and look outside._

Trey: "Thus kindly she scatter."

 _Then an giant planet done transformed and released an someone who face covered by an black dome._

Blake: "Who the hell are you?"

 _As someone walk closer, the person removed its black dome to revealed he is Adam._

Blake: **"Oh my god!"**

 _The next scene that Number 1 ripped Francis's right arm off and kick him away. Then Excalibur, the Camerabot Knight jumps at him but been grabbed and tossed him down on the ground with Jaune and Number 5. Out from nowhere, an giant Indigo Central Battery appeared._

Number 1: **"Abby, my love. Forgive me."**

 _He grab Excalibur and throw him away and create an small purple blade from his ring. And he thrust his blade to them and then an slabbed noise sounded and Pyrrah shouted._

Pyrrah: **"No!"**

 _Then someone came out of the Indigo Central Battery and put out an golden ring and put it on. The ring glowing and say these words:_

?: "Everyone will die. And you know why? Because I am the one true Gold Lantern.

 _Every GKND members and the Tribes rise their arm up and glowed._

GKND and Indigo Tripe: **"No one escape the wrath of great Gold Lantern!"**

 _That person point at Number 1 who cover in blood and the ring fired and suddenly fade to black. an bunch of different light spark up and reveal the title:_

 **RWBY, GKND and Steven Universe in an Transformers Fanfiction-style story...**

 _Someplace where Trey throw Raven's broken Mask at Yang and Qrow and Taiyang who shocked about what Trey about to say._

Trey: "I'll tell something before I leaves to battle. And If you knew who mask is that. Yes..."

 _One last scene, show Tanner and Steven face off against the person who hold the gold ring. Then it launched to them and fades to black as an word had been say:_

Trey: **"I kill her."**

 _Ten different light lid up and reveal the movie title:_

 **The Last Knight.**

Trey: "However, I'll will kill Summer Rose. After all..."

 **Coming soon, Summer of 2017.**

Teletraan Alpha and Father Time: **"You can't change what is already happening. It has to be this way."**

* * *

 _Look out for Black, White, Green, Yellow, Red, Orange, Pink, Purple, Blue and Gold Trailer each months and also other official trailer too. But the next trailer is Black, up next._ \- Universe 1029.


	2. Black (Old)

_"My loyalty goes so far. But when thing get too dark, I won't join in this madness."_ \- Adam Taurus (1029).

* * *

 **Adam's P.O.V. Outer space.**

 _Somewhere In space. Adam turn on his computer and his video camera._

 _"Hello Everybody! It been three weeks since I found something and left Earth. All we doing is flying through space and collect some army. If you wondering what i'm doing here? Let me tell you about my story but I had a bit memory loss on the end so I'll tell what I remembered."_

* * *

 **Flashback - Junkyard.**

 **(Again ARAKI - Start.)**

 _"I minding my own business even since the "Incident". But I heard an voice. It calling for me."_

Voice: **"Awaken me."**

 **I haven't been myself lately, I don't blame you for not wanting to stay.**

 _"I followed the voice and look around to see where the voice is."_

 **Saying things that I don't mean, not meaning what I say.**

 _"Then I found an giant broken dome of some sort."_

Voice: **"Go inside and awaken me."**

 **When it's good, it so good, when it's bad, it's SO BAD.**

 _"It appeared to be that the source is inside the dome. As I march forward, then I thinking:"_

Adam: "Maybe I really have gone mad!"

 _"It's appear so that I followed through the junkyard and I'm heading to an hole in the ground which its the only way inside. Maybe I-."_

 **What am I suppose to say when I end up driving everyone away?**

Blake: "ADAM!"

 _"Then I turned and see Blake. Of all of the place I hide, why is she doing of all place?"_

 **Cause, I am on fire, a crying burning liar, seeing nothing, nothing, but myself, and I'm the one with the lighter.**

Voice: **"No time to think. Awaken me now."**

Adam: "Err... Okay?"

 _"I have no damn clue what was that but I have to do this or I may have voices in my head forever."_

 **Every inch of me is charred, God, what happened to my heart?**

Blake: "Please don't go in there! It's too dangerous!"

 _"Maybe she right. I won't do this! I don't know what down there? I'll stop this sec-."_

Adam: "What the hell?"

 _"There is an light down there. There someone trapped!"_

 **I'm about to fall apart, again, again.**

 _"Sound stupid but what Trey tell me is that sometime you regret it. Okay not the best word. But I'm the leader of the I.M.P. I must do this!"_

 **And you're never coming back, and I'm not okay with that, and I should've never let myself get...**

 _"I jumped down to the hole and the last thing I hear is Blake calling me."_

Blake: "Adam! Don't go down-."

 _Then I can't hear her anything._

 **Attacked.**

 _"Come to think about it, I can't hear or feel anything at all and... and... Is some... thing wrong with... me?"_

 **Again, again, (Repeatedly 16 times)**

Voice: **"Why? Because I shut down your body. Why? To awaken me, I only need is an dead ring bearer so I shut you down till the deed is done. After all, you belonged to me now!"**

 _"Maybe I regret that and not listening to Blake... So I going... to... black...out-"_

 **(Again ARAKI - Ended.)**

* * *

 **Flashback over.**

 _"So I woken up and wearing this great body armor and an black ring. But when the voice tell that he need more army cause the war is coming. So I help him, I'll go back home. And that is my story. Sorry it end there but I was blacked out. What my purpose with this Corps? I don't know. But I will found out soon. And that concluded my video log to everyone included the I.M.P to know where the hell am I. More on this will be coming soon. Later."_

 _Before he turned off the computer. He remember something._

 _"OH! And Blake, I know you watching this. Let me to tell something good:_

 _Guess who is the new leader of "B.L.C?"_ \- Adam (03/02/2017).

 _He turn off the computer and he headed out to somewhere on where Adam on. and fade to black._

* * *

 **Trailer ended. Stay tuned for more on...**

 **"The Last Knight."**

 **Black means "Death"**

 **More Trailer will coming soon on 2017...**


	3. Knight 1 (Old)

_"No matter what you can do, Summer and Taiyang. You can't change the future, it has to be this way."_ \- Trey Young.

* * *

 **Unknown Location. Remnant.**

 _Somewhere in Remnant, Summer and her husband is sleeping. Then Summer wakes up and went to the bathroom door. When she open the door, she was outside for no reason but the outside is on fire._

Summer: "What the hell? I guess I'm still sleeping, this can't be real."

 _She turned and saw the house they live in is completely destroy. Shocked about this nightmare, she ran and see the Remnant is wrecked and the sky is full with the color "Red, Orange, Yellow, Indigo and Black" and what was the sun is replaced with an giant golden light._

Summer: "What is this?! Why I having this dream?!"

 **("Ursine Vulpine Do you realize." - Start.)**

 _She keep running, hoping to escape the nightmare but blocked by an guy who wearing an broken mask, scarf and cape._

Summer: "Who are you? Are you part of my dream?"

 _but he put out an sliver sword and walk toward her._

?: "You supposed to be dead in the future. Yet, Ruby remember you."

 _He keep walk to her._

Summer: "What are you saying that Ruby is going to forget about me?"

 _Then that guy begin to sing._

 **Do you realize...**

Summer: "Why are you singing? Answer me!"

 _Then she saw what he wearing._

Summer: "Why... Why wearing that mask? Who mask was that? And is that my and Ruby's Cloaks?"

 _Then he rushed to her._

 **That you have the most beautiful face...**

 _She dodged him and run for her life._

 **Do you realize...**

 _As Summer kept running and see all of destruction, the dead body everywhere and an giant lanterns begin to glow and many rings came out of it._

 **We're floating in space...**

 _She suddenly tripped on something. Summer saw what it was, then she was shocked._

Summer: "What was that- Oh my god!"

 _It was the dead body of Taiyang and Yang laying on the ground._

 **Do you realize...**

 _Can't escaped this nightmare, she get down and lay on the ground and crying, hoping to wake up._

 **That happiness makes you cry...**

 _She opened her eye to see the same guy who wearing Ruby's scarf._

Summer: "Why you showing me this nightmare and who are you anyway?"

 _She got up and walk to him._

Summer: "ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!"

 **Do you realise...**

 _Then he put the sword down the ground and ten color light appear around her._

 **That everyone you know someday will die.**

 _The ten color lights showed ten silhouette leader of their color and ten silhouette people who holding sword._

Summer: "What is all of this?"

?: "Ten Knight, ten Lantern, only one future, the true future. I'm one of those knight and these are the Lantern Corp leaders. We are destines to restarting the war. And you are the spark to light it. Once you died, then one of the lantern will came out from the shadow and launched the attack and so the war begin. Time Alley will rise from its former ash and took the title "Prime Universe" once more. As you died, the future will never changed and it will be back to normal and we will lived again."

 **(Chorus).**

 _She grab his sword quickly._

Summer: "Why you think that I will died and I'll be forgetten and the future is supposed to be this?"

?: "Cause the girl named "Ruby Rose" kill you one day. And she will a use to us till the war is complete and we knighted her and join with us."

Summer: "Its clearly that you don't know that much. You even know who she is?"

?: "We got all we can. The rest of her data is worthless to us. We, Knight will have the future back once again."

Summer: "This won't be happen! This is all an dream!"

 _She ran to him and stabbed him._

 **Do you realize...**

 _But instead of him, it was Ruby that got stabbed._

Summer: "Oh my god... Ruby..."

 _Suddenly an giant mirror appears out of nowhere and show that Ruby stabbed Summer instead._

 **That everyone you know someday will die.**

 _She let go of the sword and walk back._

Summer: "What... What is this!?"

 _The person grab the sword and walk to Summer._

?: "This is what the future originally happened: "You and your traitorous sister still alive and lead the Faunus to destroy all the world but Ruby came from the shadow and slay you and Taiyang and Yang are happy for while till we killed them and Ruby led the Human along the Lantern to victory so we created the new "Time Alley" and we all lived together and restored peace to all multiverse!"

 **(End Chorus).**

 _She put her hand to her head and begin to break down._

Summer: "WHAT YOU WANT WITH ME DEAD!?"

?: "And the best of all: after you been killed, Ruby had moved on and forget about you. That what we wanted: our future with no time paradoxes."

Summer: "Please tell me your name."

Kai: "My name is Kai and I'm one of ten knights. Never forget us or we make Ruby forget about you. This is our job and you blocking our way."

Summer: "No..." (repeatly say "No")

 _Summer ran to him but been grabbed and pin down the ground as he pull out the sword and say these words:_

 **"Forgiven me Summer..."**

 _The sword went throught her. She felt the pain and cough up blood. Then Kai grab her face and his hand formed his fist who glow both red and blue and last word from him is:_

 **"But It has to be this way."**

 _As the fist toward her, she screamed and her eye glowing._

 **("Ursine Vulpine Do you realize." - Ended.)**

* * *

 _Taiyang wake up and heard his wife is screaming._

Taiyang: "Summer? Summer! Wake up!"

 _Suddenly Summer grab Taiyang head and throw him down._

Taiyang: "What happening to you? Is there something wrong?"

Summer: "..."

Taiyang: "Summer? Are you Okay?"

Summer: "Die..."

Taiyang: "What?"

 _She walk slowly to Taiyang and kept saying "die" repeatly. As he grab her weapon and begin to striked him down, an voice snapped out of her._

Ruby: "Mom?"

 _Summer turn around an saw Ruby Rose who is crying to saw what happening, stand front of the door and walk to her as Yang hiding in the hallway and scared from Summer._

Yang: "Ruby! Come back here!"

 _Ruby hug Summer's leg and she finally calm down and shocked what she did to them: Almost kill Taiyang, scaring Yang and Ruby crying about this. She dropped her weapon and hug Taiyang_.

Summer: "I'm sorry..."

Taiyang: "Summer..."

Summer: "Ruby... Come here."

Ruby: "You won't hurts us."

Summer: "No. I won't hurt the both of you."

Taiyang: "Ruby, tell Yang to came here."

Ruby: "Yang. Its safe now!"

 _Yang walk to the room and all of them hug together. Until they all hear an voice coming from the window._

?: "All of your anger and you chose your family. How weak you are now."

 _Summer look up and shocked as her family also look at the window. It was Kai who standing the window._

Summer: "No... You can't be real!"

Kai: "I am real. But I'm leaving this world to prepared the war."

Taiyang: "Who are you? Are you the one with did this to my wife?"

Kai: "Yes to that, but I leaving now. And Ruby, you will complete your destiney one day."

Ruby: "Wh- What?"

Taiyang: "What are you trying to saying?!"

Kai: "Save your anger and your sadness for now. But remember: losing of your family members had its price."

Taiyang: "WHAT!?"

 _He disappeared and Summer fell to the floor and cry. Taiyang and Ruby shed some tears and Yang is angey and glowing red._

Taiyang: "It's okay. Its over, Summer. There nothing to fear. I'm still around right?"

Summer: "Right. Its over... for now."

 _As they head to bed, she heard Kai's last message._

Kai (mind): "Remember Summer: You can't change the future no matter what. We will keep what is originally suppose to be."

 _As long she is alive and must complete the prohcies. The future is never changed..._

* * *

 **Trailer ended. Stay tuned for more on...**

 **"The Last Knight."**

 **"Ten knights. Ten Lantern Corp. One Future. True Future: "1029 or Time Alley". Which one is the false one?"**

 **Coming soon in 2017...**


	4. Big Game Spot (Superbowl Trailer) (Old)

_"Many will follow the one who lives, but one still died."_ \- Trey Young.

* * *

 **From Paramount, Rooster teeth, and Cartoon Network present...**

 _Many helicopters with the White Fang logo heading to the junkyard as something rising from the trash._

Father-Time: **"You want to know don't you?"**

 _Blake watch the giant thing appeared out from the trash as the scene changed to many Metal Gears "Gekko" walk through the streets with an poster says: "BLACK AND WHITE STAR: ENEMY"._

"J": **"Why they keep coming here."**

 _Then many Indigo light glows all over the worlds as an planet in an mid-transformation._

Primus (Transformers): **"To earth..."**

 _Somewhere. Frisk find an dead body of Pandora and its destroyed heart. He pick it up and took an bite and than fade to black._

Sixshot: **"Where the others?"**

 _The next scene show that Sixshot holding her gun to Ironwood's head and her hired men surround Chad and Raven._

Sixshot: **"The one you hiding."**

 _Then Sapphire and Blake run away from the Metal Gear "Sahelanthropus", crashing thought the building as they got cornered by something big and very destructive. As "Sahelanthropus" catch up and stare at it, both roar at each other._

Chad: **"I don't sell out friends."**

 **From their creator: Micheal Bay, Monty Oum, Tom Warburtion and Rebecca Sugar.**

Raven: **"Not even family."**

Sixshot: "Then die like the traitors you are."

 _Then the gun fired. The next scene show that Alexandrite and Malachite is under attack by an swarm of Metal Gear "Gekko"._

Cosmos (Sonic X): **"This false world is dying..."**

 _As the Indigo Tribe Central Battery near by the KND Moon base. an giant arm came out of it and grabbed the Moon base and smash it down, killing many operatives as they scream and then fading out._

Spring Maiden: **"Trey..."**

 _He battle Sixshot at the tower as Number One appeared and blast the both of them._

Summer Maiden: **"Kai..."**

 _Summer rushed to Kai and clash their weapon on the top of Yellow Lantern Central Battery._

Fall Maiden: **"Nigel..."**

 _As the planet almost done transforming, Nigel destroyed many helicopter and "Gekko" and "REX"._

Winter Maiden: **"Summer..."**

 _She put on the "Power-master Armor" and the Time Alley rising from the portal and the sea as the Red Lantern Central Battery landed on top of the hourglass. Meanwhile, Pyranka and Connie watches the Blue Lantern Central Battery landed and someone came out of it. It turns out it was Doug._

Doug: **"Do you seek redemption?"**

 _As he put on Raven's mask, he calling out the "Apex Armor" and formed the Thunder Arrow and an ice spear and turn it into the "Master Sword" and grab the "Sliver Star Saber" and flying out of the tower._

Trey: **"My souls..."**

 _Kai and other 9 knight kneel as the Gold Lantern revealed itself to the worlds and landed on top of Atlas._

Kai: **"My destiny..."**

 _Number 5 and Number 362 battling Number 1 and others Indigo Tribes members while an Wrap ring opened somewhere and five person walk out of there._

Number 1: **"My love..."**

 _Summer who wearing the "Power-master Armor" and Trey who wearing the "Apex Armor" fighting each other until their armors is sparking wildly then an flash appeared and finally fade to black._

Summer: **"My family..."**

 _The Gold Lantern walked right front of Father-Time and Time-Alley. And show an split screen that Trey and Kai who wearing Raven's Mask merge into one screen._

?: **"My maker..."**

 _Cree and Chad tries to defend herself from an purple and red colored male figures with double fusion cannon. Then he rushed to Chad and push his fusion cannons to Chad's chest and fade to black as the cannons fired._

"J": **"I do."**

 _And then Excalibur battle Nigel with the "Forge of Solus Prime" or "Forge Hammer". As he deliver the final blow to Nigel, he been shot by someone._

Doug: "What you care about them? All your team care about is your brand of justice."

 _Something came out of Time Alley and put out two sword and strike at Nigel._

?: "Cause that someone is out from his time and causing this war, so we must serve him my justice and afterward..."

 _He point the fusion cannon at Doug and its changed up._

?: "We will kill all of you for the **Black and White Star."**

* * *

 _Then the large title appeared..._

 **The Last Knight.**

Trey/Summer: **"Till all are one..."**

 **"Beware of the A.J.T.F.D and Gold Lantern."**

 _Ruby holding all of the 9 rings and open her eyes to revealed the all 9 colored lantern aura._

 **Coming soon in Summer.**


	5. Knight 2 (Old)

_"Why I forgot my purpose, my timeline, my robot empire?"_ \- Dark Meta Knight.

* * *

 **D.M.K*'s P.O.V. Somewhere on New York City.**

 _(*It short for "Dark Meta Knight".)_

 _"It been many years since I came to this worlds. However I don't age at all. Of course I'm an robot who originally created to learn, act, live and feel like an human but I turns my purpose into destruction but I got trapped in my creation: "Absolutely Safe Capsule" and got send to another Universe called "1029" and once I freed, I launched my campaign on them."_

 _D.M.K walk on the street, wearing a cloak and passing through crowns on the street._

 _"When since I keep attacking this world but the I.M.P stopped me and lock my up by using Slow Cell which time had no effect on me. But saved by the Knight of Time and Space, they told me that I can join with them if only I abandon my purpose so I did."_

 _He grab two hard hats from an con_ _struction site and using his sword to curve the hats into shoulder pad._

 _"When I challenge my other me, I been defeated and he tell that I should learn more about becoming an honorable knight. Over years of training and studies, I finally become an knight."_

 _Then he grab an garbage can lid and begin to cut it out an eye-hole._

 _"When in 2010, I tries to get this planet to ready for anything but I been challenge by Trey and defeated by him. So I sit back and watch many events for pass 7 years and I saw this world is full of nothing but wars. I waiting for more order from other knight so I help them out for fun."_

 _He begin slowly cutting and then remember something, something terrible._

 _"But when there an war called "Ships War" which the knight assigned me to help out an three girls with their relationship with three boy who all are the same. It originally one of them win the war and be with that boy. I don't know how the war work, but the White Diamond Court won the war. Their perfect leader: Metal Trey series 5.0 code named: "Real Type" want three of the boy to join with them but only one thing to remove from his life: His emotion and the girls."_

 _In his flashback, he is fighting against an knight who had many mirror blade that D.M.K try reflect the blade._

 _"He told them that the emotion is an weakness to everyone so to join him is that he will delete their emotion permanent. They refused that offer. So Metal Trey (R.T) rigged the war by need one of the Black and White Star member to brainwash Metal Sonic 2.0 to almost kill them and fused them into one by using an machine called "Star Dream" and they become the White Diamond's Knight: "Steppenwolf" I tries to de-fused them but Steppenwolf beaten me and tell me:"_

 _His sword got knock out of his hand and Steppenwolf grab his neck._

Steppenwolf: "You just an old robot from an abandoned timeline."

 _He punch him and the sword fell down into the hole in the ground._

 _"Metal Trey (R.T) declared that he won the "Ships War" and took Steppenwolf and leaves. He stop and look at the three girl and told them a life lessons to them, to me an brutal senseless beating:"_

 _He look and saw him walk to those girls._

Metal Trey (R.T): "If your boyfriend don't join with me and become my knight, then I forced him to join with me and I make him my pawn."

 _He close his eye and all D.M.K hear is beating and crying._

 _"And just like that, he got curb stomp on the first one's face, the second one got back-slapped on its face, and the third one got a black eye from him and Metal Trey (R.T) give the three an cut on their cheeks to reminded them that don't f***ed with perfection and if he see them tries to save Steppenwolf, he will kill them without beg or mercy but this is come from an robot who got his emotion removed and tries to be perfect."_

 _The flashback end as his finish his mask and put it on his face._

 _"During all that, I suppose to protect the famous "Sliver Star Saber" but I lost it during the "Ships War". The other knight tell me that I hadn't feel myself lately. I just miss my timeline but I got some nightmare about them, tell me I abandon them. Somehow Steppenwolf is in my dream, taunting me."_

 _Then he hijack an motorcycle and drive to the alley._

 _"From that day I begin to fighting against the Black and White Star because everyone I knew (Blue Diamond Count, Pink Diamond Count, Autobot and I.M.P ) also at war with them. I keep fighting them each days but I don't age anymore."_

 _D.M.K throw the Wrap Ring and drive through it._

 _"The knight told me to get ready for something. I didn't get the full info but I got to find a way to redeem myself and free Steppenwolf. I know It hard but I'm the second member of Knight of Time and Space and I will complete my mission."_

 _"On the top of the building, Steppenwolf look down and see D.M.K goes through the Wrap Ring. He leaves this world and begin to hunt D.M.K down and then fade to black._

* * *

 **Trailer ended. Stay tuned for more on...**

 **"The Last Knight."**

 **"His quest for redemption and himself continued on "Dark Meta Knight": An mini series based of Samurai Jack Season 5. But he'll be in the Last Knight."**

 **Coming soon on Summer of 2017.**


	6. Just Machine (Promo) (Old)

_"Gotta get back. Back to the past. Samurai Jack."_ \- Samurai Jack (Season 5 Intro).

* * *

 _The scene start with an Black and White Star flag wave through the air._

Sonic: **"You may question: "What are Black and White Star?"**

 _Many dead bodies lays on the ground. The castles landed down on the pile of bodies._

Henry: **"They're are an group of people who been worship as Gods and just do nothing but destroy every of our homes."**

 _Many people bow and kneels to the castles as many Machine Men march out of the castles._

Hhog: **"Do you think they will win this war?"**

 _On the edge of the cliff. High-father look down the poor human who forced to pray for them._

Trey: **"Never. They are not Gods nor people. They're just machine."**

 _The Blue Diamond Courts sing their melody to many people they saved._

Jenn-Da: **"They're nothing more than an object..."**

 _The Pink Diamond Courts and Knight of Time and Space ready their weapon for the war._

Dai Atlas: **"An tools..."**

 _King Trey staring at the many grave he killed and than which to Father-Time staring at the destruction of the planet cause by Black and White Star._

Soundwave: **"An weapon of our destruction."**

 _The next scene show Dark Meta Knight fighting off the Machine Men._

John: **"We found way to end this. I'm sure of it."**

 _The Autobot Justice Task Force Divisions attacking the city and many people screams in the air._

Tails: **"For the war? We're doing fine of it."**

 _Metal Trey (R.T) and his army kneel to the picture to their God._

Metal Sonic 2.0: **"As for their leader, we doesn't know who is he."**

 _Dark Meta Knight fighting against Steppenwolf but he got punch and Steppenwolf stomp on D.M.K's head._

Traveler: **"No one had seen himself to anyone in years."**

 _An army of castles and Machine Men marching through the wrap ring._

Dark Meta Knight: **"He keep thinking the one of his machine can defeat all of us."**

 _An montage of scene show the I.M.P members battling the Black and White Star Members._

Ruby Rose: **"It always seem bad at first but we always found a way."**

 _Then show an another montage of Dark Meta Knight fighting the 7 Deadly Sirens._

Star Butterfly: **"They think they can take our homes and absorbs to their's but what do you expect from an man and his army of machine."**

 _Every Lanterns attacks each others as so the Gold Lantern appears out of the Indigo Central Battery._

Trey: **"They're just nuts and bolts."**

 _Then an black scene show Trey and Kai sword fighting in the dark and as their weapon clash, an white flash appears._

Dark Meta Knight: **"They're just nuts and bolts."**

 _Next the same scene in the dark but with D.M.K fighting "WBY" of Team RWBY._

Summer Rose: **"Just nuts and bolts."**

 _Then final same scene in the dark with Trey now fighting against both Trevor and Septhroth._

High-Father: **"Just nuts and bolts."**

 _The Knight of Time and Space charged at the Gold Lantern as he ready his ring._

Father-Time: **"Nuts and bolts."**

 _D.M.K destroying few Machine Men till one of them broke his mask._

Doug Maheswaran (Blue Priest): **"Nuts and Bolts."**

 _Trevor pin Trey down as he tries to point his sonic needle to Trey's face but he push back the needle._

Kari/Trevor: **"Nuts..."**

 _Excalibur_ _about to smash Nigel with the Forge Hammer but got blasted by Adam._

Esdeath/Sephiroth: **"And..."**

 _The final scene show three face of Trey, Dark Meta Knight and Kai then an flash and fade to black._

Kai/King Trey: **"Bolts."**

 _The Title appears in black and white color with two more titles in all red and white color._

* * *

 **Promo ended. Stay tuned for more on...**

 **"The Last Knight."**

 **Coming soon to Summer.**

 **The I.M.P will continue after 10 month on:**

* * *

 **"I.M.P series: Reborn Saga"**

 **Coming soon in 2018.**

* * *

 **Don't Forget about the mini series:**

 **"Dark Meta Knight".**

 **Sneak** **Peek of 3 Episode in April and May.**


	7. Important Message

_"I just watch the movie tonight and I like it. But i'm telling you why I hadn't upload more trailers. Because there is some family drama, some distracting and a little bit of loss interest. So I'm doing the whole summer is I rewritten the trailer with some clip and trailer that pass months. I'm doing the prelude series to keep up the stories so that why i'm change the title of this to "Last Knight, the Complete Series." Which had one shot or more episode that lead to the event with the official movie with some huge changes. I hope this will explain why I didn't update this for past months. Please Favorited and followed this story and stay tuned for more chapters."_ \- Universe 1029.


End file.
